


How to introduce your villain boyfriend to your team. A guide by Tony Stark

by Intoxic



Series: Tony Stark's guides for people in nine realms [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Gaining support, M/M, Not Beta Read, Relationship Reveal, Tony Feels, introducing loki, lovefest, steps in introduction, tony makes a video guide, villian boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: If you're here, watching this then you probably have a little nudging problem in your love life. But fear not, here I come with some tips for you on:How to introduce your villain boyfriend to your team/family/friends.If you need some help with this, hop into this ride, through all the steps.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark's guides for people in nine realms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846159
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. Step one: The Decision

_Hello to all who are watching this. I'm Tony Stark, a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, futurist, and many more. Ok, the playboy part isn't actual anymore, but you get the gist. I'm also Iron Man, one of the Avengers, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, or so we're called. So you probably heard about me, whichever the realm you come from. But, enough about me being so awesome. If you're here, watching this then you probably have a little nudging problem in your love life. But fear not, here I come with some tips for you on:_

**_How to introduce your villain boyfriend to your team/family/friends._ **

_First of all, man… congrats! If you managed to get yourself a villain for your lover than… man, you must be an extraordinary dude. Let it be known that being with a villain is amazing. It's a constant rollercoaster, living on an edge and playing with the death herself. If you're a sucker for danger and love the rush of adrenaline, a villain lover is your match. You probably ask how to get one? Well, it's best to charm your way into their hearts with things they like. From my experience, I can tell that sophisticated books and long talks about magic can do a trick. Ok, I was admiring his magic every time we went to fight him. That and my wit won his heart over. I mean, who can resist me? I'm irresistible and can talk my way into anything, including pants of a sexy magician… ups, a seidr user, a mage._

_Anyway, onto the things you are here for:_

**_Step one: The Decision_ **

_So, you've been dating your villain for a while now *cough * seven months, fifteen days and six hours *cough * - not that I'm counting or something._

_JARVIS: He's totally counting._

_Tony: J., you traitor!_

_JARVIS: I live to please, Sir._

_Anyway. So you've been secretly dating for a while now, but you and your honeybunny are tired of the constant hiding and secrets? Yeah, it's about time you do something with it. Let me tell you. The decision is not easy. Hell, it's one of those life and death decisions._

_JARVIS: You're overreacting, Sir._

_Tony: I'm setting a mood here, Jay._

_Anyway… You’re tired of all secrets and it starts shadowing on your relationship? A light bulb should lit up in your brain that it’s about time to get your ass into the action and do something about it._

_So, the decision. As I said, it’s not easy. It’s not something you can back down from. Once you settle your mind and inform your baby about it, you have to do it. If your beloved is kind of a worrywart, he may try to stop you from doing so. He will constantly ask you if you’re certain and go with you through the pros and cons of it. I have a list here, just check it out:_

**_Pros:_ **

**_\- double dates with your friends, who are in the relationship_ ** _. - remember, never get a double date with his brother. Most likely you can find yourself sleeping on the couch for a day or two, or, worse… you may become friendly with your right hand for some time. I don’t recommend it._

 **_\- dates out in the public without a glamour. -_ ** _Yeah, tell me all about it. If you have a mage by your partner it’s not that hard. But it’s tiresome to go on a date with an illusion of someone else. I’d rather watch the gorgeous face of my boyfriend than stare at the most beautiful blonde in the restaurant. Although, my honeybee often changes only his body into a female’s, but still. The principle stays. I fell in love with a man, not a gorgeous chick he can turn himself into._

 **_\- hanging out with your friends. -_ ** _Yeah, having a cool family bonding time including your and your lover? Ain’t that sound peachy? Play some board games or watch a movie, where you can stay cuddled up to your sweetcheeks? Man, I wish to do so. Instead, for quite some time I was forced to watch my friends being all lovey-dovey with their partners, while I was sitting by myself with longing in my eyes. It sucked._

 **_\- Freedom to walk with him in your own home and not watching your back all the time. -_ ** _Aha. Imagine all the times you had to sneak your loverboy into your house. Sure, I’m a genius and all and have this bunch of cool tech, but I still was scared that someone will see us. Not because they would see me with a man for the first time, but because my honeybunny is…_ **_WAS_ ** _a wanted criminal not so long ago. Of course, now he’s mostly cleared from everything thanks to me and his big brother, but once it wasn’t all that rainbows and butterflies. So, yes, we’ve been watching our backs all the time. The constant worry was written all over our faces. I admit, there were a few sleepless nights because of this. And let me tell you about all the times he had to go invisible on me or disappear when someone was close to us. Sure, I live away from my team, but they still keep on visiting in inappropriate times. One time I was close to having my mouth used to do something else than talking when we were interrupted. Suddenly I was kneeling in front of the couch in my living room without a shirt and a very visible hard-on, with my palms pressed to the empty seat before me. A man can get pissed after that. That’s why it’s the most important pro in telling them. I… We could finally be free to walk hand in hand or cuddle, or do some other dirtier things and be flushed if they interrupt us._

**_Cons:_ **

**_\- my reputation as a hero can be ended. -_ ** _Ok. I see his point here. Sure, he is labeled as a villain here and probably up in the space too, but it’s not the case. Before I became Iron Man, I was pretty much seen as a villain myself. Merchant of Death and all that jazz. And my honey worries that once we reveal our partnership, all the world will turn their backs on me, because of him. Yes, some may still remember his doings on Earth a few years back, but it wasn’t his fault. I have evidence of this going so long. I’m pretty much ready to dangle my reputation for him. Besides, I keep telling him that as long as his tricks are not much harmful to civilians it will be ok. Some mischief is ok. Besides, nowadays, we have so many heroes that the world doesn’t need Iron Man anymore. I can be just Tony Stark, babe. As long as you’ll by my side. Ain’t that cliche? Fuck it. I’m in love, I can be cliche._

 **_\- your friends may turn their backs on you. -_ ** _Well, if they would do so, they are not my real friends, right? A friend will support me and see how happy he makes me. How he keeps me in a shape, how he cares for me. So yeah, if they are my real friends, they would support me and my relationship. If not… well… they can leave me and never come back. I’d rather be happy with my honey than have a bunch of dicks as my friend. - Sorry, Nat, you are not a dick._

 **_\- they can throw me into jail. -_ ** _Like I’d let them, baby. If anyone touches you, they are in for a close meeting with Iron Man. Same goes for your crazy dad and big bro. No one, you hear me, no one will take you away from me. The same goes for you. I know you worry they will put me in jail for this, but they can try. My legal team will chew them alive. And don’t let me mention Pepper. She will go all knives and axes on them if they even try to harm a hair on my head. She’s that lovely and so scarry. She would even scare your dad off._

 **_\- they can threaten to hurt you. -_ ** _Oh, baby. No one can hurt me but you. They can try to force me to leave you, but they won’t get lucky. I choose you and fuck them. And don’t bend under their pressure either, if they try to use me as leverage. You are a badass mage and you’re ten times stronger than them. Just steal me away like a princess, and we will live our happily ever after. Hell, I even buy us some castle away from here! That’s a good idea._

 **_\- they can make you see I’m not worthy of you. -_ ** _My love, that’s bullshit and you know it. You are worthy of me. Hell, I’m probably not worthy of you. I mean, you are a fricking Prince of a golden realm! And me… I’m just a lowly mortal in comparison to you. From our duo, I’m not worthy of you, but I hope that you will turn a blind eye on this. I hope, you won’t be talked out of dating me by your big bro, mom, and dad, just because I’m a mortal. I’ll try my best to be worthy of you, my sweetheart._

_So yeah, there are pros and cons in deciding about telling your family. But, once you go through them and analyze it, the answer will be as clear as the sun._

“I’m going to tell them about us,” Tony spoke to Loki, as he walked into their shared bedroom. The god, who’s been reading a book on the bed, raised his eyes on his lover. “I’m going to tell them this week.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea, love?” Tony fall on the bed next to his boyfriend and cuddled up to his side. The mage pushed his fingers into Tony’s short hair and massaged his scalp. The mortal couldn’t help but moan at the act. 

“Yep. I’m telling them,” Anthony raised his head and leaned to kiss Loki’s soft lips. “I’m tired of hiding us.”

“They will not like it, elskan minn,” Loki pointed out, kissing Tony’s brow. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“I’m Tony Stark, babe,” Tony laid his head back on Loki’s chest and forced the god to put the book down. “Nothing in my life is easy. But I got it. I’ve figured it all out. I have a marvelous plan and you’ll see. They’re going to love you too. They will.” 

Loki only hummed in response and stroked Tony’s hair some more. The engineer smiled into his chest. A plan already formed in his mind. He will introduce his villain boyfriend to his team. He made the decision. And Tony Stark does not back down from anything. 


	2. Step two: The calculations

**Step two: the calculations**

"Are you recording, JARVIS?"

"Of course, Sir. "

_So, hey! It's me again. Tony Stark. So, if you're here, it means you are past the first step of introducing your villain boyfriend to your team/family/friends. You made the grand decision and now you want to move forward. So, the next step: calculations._

_One could think that introducing your significant other to your friends should be the easiest thing in the world. Boy, you're so wrong. It's hard, especially when your honeybunny is the bad guy. Believe me, I'm running one of the biggest companies in the world and it ain't that hard as introducing my babe. Anyway. Ok. So, calculations._

_When your teammates have different relationships with your boo, it's best to calculate which one of them should meet your babe first. Sure, you could do it like a band-aid and just rip it off, telling them at once. However, it may go two ways._

_One, it could end the way you'd like to. Your friends would be happy for you and welcome your boo with open arms. Ain't that sound nice? Wish that was the case. And the other way… it can be true bloodshed, hell broke loose and a murder or two. For sure there would be damage to your home, *cough * another Loki-hole in my living room floor made by hulk *cough *._

_And judging by the lack of luck in such cases, you can easily predict how that will go. Lots of tears, blood, and screaming._

_No one wants that._

_So calculate. Think which one of your friends will most likely be the most supportive? Scratch the ones your beau wronged very personally. And once you have the first person chosen, remember, be very cautious about it. Best if you get this friend somewhere private and make sure your friend is in a good mood. Remember, speak fondly of your beau and keep telling how much he makes you happy._

_And hope for success._

_Till the next one, guys. If I survive. See ya._

"So, I assume, Mr. Barton is off the limits for now?" JARVIS asked as he stopped recording. 

Tony leaned over the back of his chair in the workshop. He calculated his best chance with Bruce. Banner was zen, mostly, and he was his best buddy, his science bro. He will surely understand. Then he'll try with Natasha. She will see that Loki is hardly to blame for New York. She's a pragmatic woman. She will understand. The third one will be Thor. Yes, the ever-loving big brother will vouch for them with all his might. Yes. Big brother will help them. Hmmm… or maybe he should try Thor first? But on the other hand, Thor can hardly keep a secret. He will be happy for them. He constantly says he misses Loki a lot. He won't be against them. He may hit Tony with his magic hammer for sleeping with Loki, but in the end, the brother-bear has a big heart and loves Loki just as much. 

Yes, Tony will start with Thor. Then Bruce, Tasha, Steve and at last Barton. Clint will be the hardest to convince, seeing as Loki mind-controlled him before. But, by then, Tony and Loki will gain the support of the rest of the team.

Yes, that was the plan.

"Sir?" JARVIS tried again.

"Sorry, Jay. Got lost in my head, buddy," Tony tossed a fluffy ball to DUM-E to fetch. The bot loved the game and Tony was happy to indulge. At least it took his mind off the upcoming things to do. 

"Did you pick the first person you will reveal your relationship with Mr. Odinson the younger?" The AI asked slowly. 

"Oh, you know, he hates when you call him like that, buddy," Tony informed his creation. "He gets fussy with you." 

JARVIS didn't reply to that. Loki demanded to be addressed just Loki or Mr. Liesmith, or Mr. Silvertongue. But JARVIS, the little shit, keeps calling him the younger Odinson just to bicker with him. My, Tony taught him well. 

"But did you, Sir?"

"Yep," the man accented the p before he stood up from the chair. "Is Lokester in the penthouse?"

"No, Sir. I don't have Mr. Loki's whereabouts," the AI quickly replied. "He skywalked from your bedroom at 4:30 am. and hasn't been back yet. I can contact him via phone, if you want to, Sir. "

"Nah, he'll be back tonight," Tony made a small pause before he addressed his AI again. "Hey, J., is big brother-bear around?"

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Odinson just finished his morning training with captain Rogers. Captain went for a run with Mr. Wilson and Barnes. Miss Romanoff and agent Barton are currently in SHIELD'S base and Mr. Odinson lounges in the communal living room. He's watching a football game."

"Point Break taking to Midgardian sports? Never seen that coming," Tony shrugged his arms and walked towards the elevator. 

When the elevator stopped on the Avengers floor, the door slid open. There was Thor, lying on the black, leather couch with legs dangling over the back. He was too tall for the couch. Tony definitely needed to change it. Maybe he should purchase one of those corner sofas, preferably from IKEA. Thor wasn’t didn’t have the most delicacy in his movements. Finally, the god spotted him in front of the elevator and greeted him with a genuine smile.

“Friend Tony!” 

“Thundercat… I was just looking for you,” Tony took a deep breath and walked closer to the god. He cautiously sat on the loveseat next to the couch and let Thor sit properly. Once done, the Thunderer regarded him with a curious look, as Tony was silent, trying to get the courage to speak. Well, he wasn’t the silvertongue in here, right? He needed a moment. This was big, ok?! He took one more breath and braced himself. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, Man of Iron?”

_He’ll either gain a supporter or have a close face-meeting with Mjolnir._

_Well, here goes nothing._

“It’s about your brother.” 


	3.  Step three: buttering up your most-likely-to-help-you-out buddies

**Step three: buttering up your most-likely-to-help-you-out buddies**

**Thor**

Thor's smile could brighten up even the darkest cave. His white teeth were even more perfect than Steve's. His blue eyes epitomized happiness in its purest form. His soft look, despite the almighty muscle, was melting everyone. Not that Tony was attracted to Thor. Nope, he was attracted to one Norse deity, thank you very much. 

When Tony informed him about what he wanted to talk, Thor's soft, happy look turned into a slight frown.

"What about my brother, Stark?"

_ Stark.  _ Not friend Tony anymore. Well… suddenly Tony felt the urge to back down. Only a little, but he decided against it. He braced himself and opened his mouth once more. 

"Yeah, Loki, he's really quiet lately, you know."

"Indeed," Thor agreed, lips pressed into a thin line. "It worries me constantly. I do not know what to expect of him now. He lay down for all those months now… he ceased his actions. All he does now is some small tricks… it is almost like in the past, when we were younglings. His tricks were harmless then, nothing more than tricks to entertain…"

"But that's a good thing, right?" Stark prompted, leaning over the back of the couch. It was good in his book. 

“One can think so,” he replied ominously with a small smile in the corner of his lips. “I wish he remains calm as long as it’s possible. However, I do wonder about the reason for his calmness, lately. Loki is a wild spirit, thus something must have caught his attention lately. Whatever this something is, it is keeping him stable. I daresay, it keeps him not only occupied but happy as well.” 

“Happy?” Tony couldn’t help but smile at this. So, Thor thought Loki was happy. That’s a good thing, right? Stark was the reason for the mage’s happiness… well… that was something to boast about. Most definitely. 

“Yes, I know my brother,” Thor smile was broader minute by minute. “His eyes were glowing with happiness the last time I ate dinner with him.” Wait. Dinner? Loki never mentioned he’s having small tête-à-tête with his big brother. Tony needed to investigate more into it. “We met last month,” the thunderer explained further. “We went into an Italian restaurant  _ “La Belle”,  _ Loki revealed that it is the most enjoyable establishment on Midgard. I trusted his word and was not disappointed in one bit. We had a small dinner and talked about our mother and father. Loki did not scowl during the entire meal. He even did not flinch when I called him brother all the time and told him that father expects him in Asgard next month. He wanted me to pass greetings to both, mother and father since I was to visit them earlier. Loki did not even try to stab me,” Tony laughed at this shortly. “He was happy. I believe that his happiness was connected to the person he was constantly sending messages with. He thought I wouldn’t see, but I did.”

_ Ah, now Tony remembered it. Loki informed him he was meeting with someone in a restaurant to talk about business. Tony laughed then and warned Loki that if he and his buddy are planning the next world domination, Tony wants a good seat. His boyfriend stated then that he’ll build Tony a throne next to him and make him a king as well. Now that was a nice vision. They’ve been exchanging sweet texts throughout the entire time, which Tony quickly turned to sexting, but Loki ended it before they could get better. However, he promised to fulfill everything they’ve been texting about. How could Tony not love him? He was perfect for him.  _

“So… you’d probably want to keep Loki this happy, right?” Stark inquired, shaking himself off the memory. 

“Of course,” Thor agreed. “I’d do everything to keep my brother happy.” 

Tony didn’t know he could smile so widely as he did at that very moment. He moved closer to Thor and threw his arm around the bigger shoulders. Thor gave him a curious stare but did not shake off his arms. 

“You see, I like to see your bro happy too,” Tony admitted with a smooth grin on his face. “And what makes me even happier is that the reason your baby bro is happy is me.”

A heavy silence fell into the room. Tony could hear his heart that was hammering in his chest. He had no idea when he started holding his breath. Stark felt Thor’s shoulders stiff under his arm. The mortal started to calculate if he’ll have enough time to save himself or have his suit save him. But on the other hand… there was nothing that would protect him from Mjolnir’s hit. Without much thinking, Tony closed his eyes and waited for the hit.

Alas, it never came.

Tony dared to open one of his eyes and looked at his bulky friend. Thor’s face was stoic, his breath was calm when he turned to face Tony.

_ Here we go. I’m going to die. Goodbye world.  _

“You and my brother…” the god said calmly. Tony nodded to that quickly. “I should have seen it. You are very similar, Stark. Both intelligent beyond anyone, both have wit and sharp tongues. If my brother would settle down with some Midgardian, it could be only you. You both are… how do you mortals say it, a match made in heaven, right?” 

“So… you’re ok with me dating your brother?”

“Even if I wouldn’t be  _ ok  _ with you courting my brother,” finally there was some emotion on Thor’s face as he smirked. “I could never tell Loki who shall he be with. As I said, my brother is a wild spirit, he listens to no one and trusts his own judgemental. But yes, I am happy for you and my brother, Tony. I may not understand it, for Asgard isn’t as open as Midgard and other realms, but I am happy for Loki. I am glad he had founded someone to love.” 

“Yeah.”

“However, if you…”

“Oh, now you want me to give a shovel talk, right? Warn me that if I break his heart, you’ll break my limbs and all that jazz?” 

Thor only laughed and patted Tony on his knee.

“Dear friend, it is not I, you must fear if you break Loki’s heart,” Thor got up from the couch and gave Tony a last look, a smirk forming on his lips. “If you break Loki’s heart, there will be no realm you can hide from him. My brother is vengeful. Take my life for example. You better not break his heart, Man of Iron.”

“I will keep that in my mind," Tony took the warning into his heart. "We still keep it a secret, Thor. I want to tell everyone in a good time. So, don't spoil this, big guy, ok?"

Thor silently agreed as he made his way to the kitchen and Tony got up from the couch. When he was inside the elevator, the thunderer regarded him again.

“I expect the wedding ceremony to be held in Asgard, Anthony. My brother is still a prince.” 

The door slid close, as the words sunk in his mind.

_ Wedding?! What wedding?! Did Thor expect Tony and Loki to tie a knot? Did Loki expect that too? Well… Tony will worry about that later. Now he still needs to convince his friends to his villain boyfriend. If they will be ok with them dating, maybe one day they would be ok with their possible marriage.  _

_ Small steps. _

**Bruce Banner**

Getting Bruce alone was harder than Tony thought at the beginning. Lately, the green guy was often too engrossed in his researches, which was supposed to help Vision gain a more humanoid look. Or he was always with Natasha, being cutely in love. Tony had to give it to them. They were extremely cute. Bruce wasn’t a very touchy person, so wasn’t Nat, and yet, when they sat together or were close to each other, they couldn’t help but hold hands or touch by sides. Tony was happy for them. He hoped they would be happy for him and Lolo too. 

Finally, after a week from his talk with Thor, Tony managed to corner Bruce all alone. It was after Doom’s attack in Central Park. The Avengers were called as well since the Fantastic Four couldn’t end all of the doombots and Servo-Guards. Tony loved good robots, but those were a pain in an ass to fight off. Mostly because they were running on his magic. Stark knew that facing magicians, whether good or bad one was always a hard task. Thankfully, Loki showed up and fought along with the Avengers, powering down the doombots with his awesome mojo. He also did a good deed and saved Tony, when one of the Servo-Guards crushed the arc-reactor, disconnecting Tony from the power. It was only thanks to Loki that Tony was still alive. The hit would have killed him otherwise. His suit was damaged beyond repair. Loki placed Tony in Hulk’s arms and ordered him to take Stark back to the tower. Surprisingly, Hulk listened to Loki. The rest of the fight… Tony only learned about it from the briefing. Loki helped out the Avengers until Doom disappeared and took the rest of his doombots with him. 

So yes, Loki did a good deed and it was appreciated by the Avengers. Tony was glad that his friends could see him saving Tony. It was a huge plus on their side. 

Stark found Bruce hunched over the table in his lab. Lots of handwritten notes were scattered around the desk and floor. Tony was very careful to not step on any and disturb the work of his friend. Tony walked closer to Bruce and placed a plate with a turkey sandwich ( _ made by Loki, but don’t tell anyone)  _ in front of his science bro. 

“What’s this for?” Bruce eyed the sandwich for a while but grabbed it nonetheless. 

“I thought you may need some food,” Tony smiled sheepishly. “You’ve been here for hours.” Bruce regarded him with one of his pointing looks. Ok, Tony was often doing the same, but since he and Loki got together, his workshop hours and sleep hours seemed to improve. He even started to eat regularly, thanks to Loki’s wonderful cooking. There was nothing the god couldn’t do. “It’s a good sandwich. You need some food in here. And here I come bearing the fuel of scientist.” 

“Thanks,” Bruce bit into the sandwich, just at the same time that his stomach growled. The next moment, his face became scarlet red. It was Tony’s time to give him a pointed look. “What brings you here other than the sandwich?”

“Can’t I just come and see my science bro?” 

“I know you, Tony,” Bruce quickly finished the sandwich and drank the coffee Tony brought along. “You’re tiptoeing around something. Just tell me. Is it about your health? You recovered pretty quickly after the encounter with Doom. I’ve seen the bruises you had and now… you’re just as new. What’s wrong?”

“I was just wondering… what do you think about Loki?”

“Loki?” Tony nodded to that and dragged a chair from the other desk to sit on. “Are we talking about Thor’s baby brother?”

“Yes.”

“Well… he’s not causing troubles lately, so it’s a good thing,” Bruce admitted. “He saved your life in that battle… when I think about it… he’s been helping us for a while. Remember the fight with Emma Frost and Namor? He showed up in the middle as well and wiped it clean in a minute. It’s like he wants to help us. Like he wants to be an Avenger or something.” 

“I wouldn’t say he wants to be an Avenger,” Tony muttered to himself. “But he has changed, right?”

“I agree. Now I see the Loki Thor was talking about,” Banner leaned back on his chair and scratched his head. “Thor always says his brother was mischievous but it was nothing more but harmless tricks. Now he’s doing this too. He’s not attacking anyone. When was the last time he’s done something bad, huh? I think it will be close to a year or something. He only does small, harmless tricks like turning the statues into flowers.”

_ Oh yes, Tony remembered it well. It was their three-month-anniversary. Loki decided to turn the statues in Central Park into different kinds of flowers, the day after Tony declared his love for the mage. What an amazing view it was. Tony’s cheeks were burning underneath his faceplate when the boy from Lovers statue turned briefly alive gave him a red rose with golden glitter on its petals. Tony quickly opened his suit and hid the rose from the others. He still keeps it in their bedroom, still alive thanks to Loki’s magic. Isn’t Loki the biggest romantic ever?  _

“Yeah, exactly,” Tony agreed and decided to move further with the topic. “When he saved me, I could see him closer, you know. Did you know that he has green eyes? However, when he invaded Earth in 2012 his eyes were crystal blue. Kind of like Barton’s then.”

“Are you implying that he’s been brainwashed like Clint?”

“Yes, I looked closer into this,” Tony pulled his small holographic screen from his jeans pocket and called on a picture of Loki from the invasion and one of the latest from the battle against Doom. “See? Different eyes. I know you will say that he’s a shapeshifter, but why would he change his eye color only? And Barton said Loki looked pretty sickly when he stumbled upon SHIELD’s base then. So I hacked SHIELD and got my eye on the video. Look.”

Tony showed Bruce the video from the second that Loki stumbled out of the portal and through the entire time he was there. He looked truly sick, could barely stand on his own. His face was too pale and eyes too brightly blue. 

“I think you’re right, Tony,” yes. This is what Tony wanted to hear. “Do you think that someone controlled him with the mind stone as well?”

“Yes. I think it was a guy named Thanos.” Tony heard the story from Loki when the god was waking up from nightmares at the beginning of their relationship. The mage told him the whole truth then and Tony wanted to kill Thanos with his bare hands. He’s still hung up on this plan, thank you very much. When he meets with this bastard, he will make him regret using Loki like that. “Thor said that he’s been obsessed with the infinity stones. He said that Loki mentioned that name once when he was placed in the dungeon in Asgard. It is safe to say that Loki isn’t to blame for everything during the invasion, right?”

“I guess so, but he still did some bad things.”

“Like you and I didn’t, Bruce. We’ve all done bad things, but we’ve got a second chance, right?” Banner nodded to that. “He deserves a second chance too, especially that he’s been good lately. He’s trying to fit his life here since dear-old-daddy sent him here to fulfill his punishment. Thor said that.”

“You are right, Loki deserves a second chance.”

“So… say… if I wanted to help him, you would vouch for him, right?” It took a moment or two, but eventually, Bruce agreed with Tony. Stark couldn’t help but smile. Now it was a time to reveal his relations with his lovely reindeer. “Because, you know, there is a reason he’s good lately.”

“He’s plotting world domination? He wanted to calm us enough to strike in when we won’t expect him?”

“No,” Tony stated firmly, looking at the holographic pic of Loki he presented to Bruce. Tony didn’t see it, but Bruce was looking closely at him and the scientist spotted the soft smile on Stark's face. Tony closed the screen and shoved it back into his pocket before he looked up at his best friend. Stark bit down on his lower lip and decided to not beat around the bush anymore. “The reason for his goodness lately is me.”

“You? Why…” It hit Bruce then. His eyes widened in a shock behind his glasses. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke up again. “You and him… You and Loki… You’re dating Loki? Since when?”

“Eight months now…”

“We suspected that you’ve been dating someone!” he suddenly exclaimed. “You’ve been so happy and you changed, you didn’t bring any one-night stands home lately. But Pepper didn’t know who you are dating… but Loki… how?”

“Well… when he was brought down to fulfill his punishment, Thor asked me for help,” Tony explained immediately. “And we started to talk and I saw how great he is… Brucie his so smart and he gets me like no one else. He makes me happy. I haven’t been this happy in my entire life. I know you see him as a villain… but I love him, Bruce. I love him so fucking much that sometimes I think my heart burst from this and my lips will break from all the smiling I do around him.” 

Bruce watched him closely for a moment before he stood up from the chair and placed a hand upon Tony’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“As long as he makes you happy, I’m good with you two.” Before he knew, Tony jumped to his feet and grabbed Banner into his arms. He was happy that his friend accepts him and Loki. 

“Do I have to give him a shovel talk?” His friend asked after Tony released him from his arms. 

“Don’t worry, Rhodey already did that.”

“James knows?”

“Uhu,” Tony’s cheeks were cherry when he recalled the memory. “He caught me and Loki during one of our dates. It was an evening, we were walking back from a dinner in a restaurant and Loki didn’t wear a glamour. We were getting cozy in my car when suddenly Rhodey knocked on the window and saw Loki. After I managed to calm him down and explain, he gave a hardcore shovel talk to Loki. Threatened him with sending his skinny ass outta space if he breaks my heart and all that jazz. He’s cool with us.”

“Ok, but I still would like to talk to Loki, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, sure,” Tony smiled once more and squeezed Bruce’s biceps. “Hey, can I have one tiny favor? Keep this to yourself for a while, ok? I want to tell everyone by myself.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Tony. I won’t tell the others, but I suggest you do that soon.” 

“I will, I will,” Tony made his way to the exit before he spoke up again. “So, when the time comes, you will vouch for us, right?”

“I will, Tony. You and Loki have my support.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Brucie-bear,” Tony waved at him. “I leave you to your project. Thanks again.”

Once in the elevator, Tony smiled to himself. He already had the support of Rhodey, Thor, and Bruce. Perhaps with the rest of the team will go as easy as with those. One could hope, right?

But for now Tony decided to bask in the joy he felt at that moment. He will worry about the rest tomorrow. 


	4. Step four: to trick a spy

**Step four: To trick a spy**

_ Hey! I know it’s been a while since I filmed something for you, but I had my reasons! So, remember how I told you to first gain the support of those who will most likely be on your side? So I did it. I went to the big brother bear and my science bro. Turns out they are happy for us and see the changes we made in each other ever since we got together. Even my honey bunny was surprised, especially, when the big brother bear asked us both for dinner and congratulated us both and all that jazz. Sure, my pooch scowled at him for making snide comments about me needing to meet mom and dad asap. I mean, yeah, I get it. It’s important, but it’s not like we’re getting married next week or so?! I still don’t know if my darling wants a marriage from me? I mean, am I even a good material for a husband? _

_ “I believe you’ll be an excellent husband for Mr. Odinson, Sir,” Jarvis prompted and Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers nodded their claws in an agreement.  _

_ “You want to get a new mommy, huh, guys?” he asked his kids.  _

_ “I hardly think Mr. Odinson would like to be called mommy, Sir.” _

_ “I bet I could convince him to anything, Jay-Jay. But, back to the vlog!” _

_ So, now I have the support of my three friends. And now it’s time to move forward with informing my team. Still, I’m trying to be very cautious about everything. I mean, I still need to hide from the big, black, scary eye-patch pirate. I don’t want him to ship off my babe in shackles to his secret hideout, right? That’s a big no-no. Only I can put shackles on my babe, when we’re in the bedroom, preferably naked already. That’s a good idea for this evening… _

_ “Sir, you’re getting off the track.” _

_ “Right! Thanks, J.” _

_ Anyway, my next target is a super spy/assassin. It’s not an easy task. I mean, Nat knows everything that goes around her. She has this way of look where she can see your insides. Sometimes, I think she knows something that I just think of the next second. So, any ideas on how to broach the subject to the master assassin? She won’t be as easily convinced as Thor or Bruce. I mean, Thor wants his baby bro to be happy and Bruce wants me to be happy and is a man of science. He understands the evidence when it lied before his eyes.  _

_ But Tasha? That’s another matter. She’s smart in her way and way too unpredictable. Perhaps I should wear my suit when I approach her? Not a bad idea. I think I should start this casually, right? Give some info about Lokester here and there and try to coax out of her the feelings she has about him. Yeah, then I could drop a bomb at her that he’s actually a good guy and makes me happy and all that shit. Yeah. That’s a good plan.  _

_ So, I guess, till the next one, if I survive meeting with Tasha’s guns. See ya! _

In the end, Tony decided against wearing the suit. It would be too suspicious anyway. He caught Natasha alone without Bruce or Clint two days after his update. She was just fresh out of combat training with Wanda and was lounging in the chair with a book in Russian. Tony wondered whether it was some 101 on how to efficiently kill your enemies. Tony smiled at her as she raised her eyes at him in a silent greeting. He took a small, quick breath and sat on the couch next to the chair. For a long moment, they were silent. The only sound was the rustling of moving pages, as Natasha continued to read. 

“Ok, what is it?” she finally broke the silence, eyes still focused on the book, as Tony spotted. 

“What? Can’t I just come to hang out with my best girlfriend?” Yeah, that was the moment when she gave him the famous Natasha Romanoff’s pointed look. “I have some free time and decided to spend it with you, Tasha.”

“Did Bruce throw you out of his lab?” Tony shook his head to that. “Steve and Thor are training?” A shrug of arms from Tony. “Ok, now I’m lost. Were you banned from your workshop by Jarvis again?”

“No!” 

Ok. That was a one-time situation and it wasn’t Jarvis who banned Tony from the lab, but Loki. It was a day after a mission, where Tony had it badly. He was severely injured and kept his wounds from Loki. It was thanks to Jarvis that the mage founded him at the edge of passing out from pain and exhausting. It was a huge fight between them after Tony was healed. He was banned by Loki from the workshop for a week with a threat of breaking up. Now Stark was more considerate when it came to his health. Not just because Loki inspected him thoughtfully after every other mission. He should have purchased for Loki a sexy nurse outfit if the mage insists on being his healer. Now that was an idea. 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, Natasha. Is this such a crime?”

“How long do we know each other, Tony?” she asked him, putting the book down after she marked it with a yellow bookmarker. Tony couldn’t understand her favoritism for printed books. Same as Loki. He had to build him a fricking library in their penthouse that was locked from everyone else. Loki kept there some volumes from Asgard that were sacred or something. 

“Roughly twelve years now, Tasha.”

“So, tell me, what’s up? You’re beating around the bush, Stark. This isn’t you.” 

“Ok, well I wanted to talk…”

“Aha!” she exclaimed, turning her body towards him. Seeing Natasha in so lounging clothes like jeans and a hoodie, which was Bruce’s, was strange. In his eyes, Natasha always wore dresses and skin-tight dresses like that time when she posed as a SI worker. And now she was totally relaxed, wearing her boyfriend’s clothes. Well, Tony couldn’t blame her. He too liked to wear Loki’s Asgardian tunics, they were so soft to his skin. And he most definitely loved Loki in his clothes. One time Loki wore his shirt during a battle with them. That was so hot, the danger that anyone could find out… So turning on. “So, what’s the deal, Tony?”

“It’s about Loki.”

“As it Loki, Thor’s brother? Our favorite villain?” Tony nodded to that. “What about him, huh? Did he cast some spell on you or what?”

“Nah, you know that he’s been quiet and good lately, right?” She agreed with him with a single nod. “And, when he saved my ass lately, remember right? So, as I was meet with his face up close I saw that his eyes were green, ya know. So I asked Thor what kind of color his brother’s eyes are. And he confirmed they’re green. So, I checked the feed from the invasion and bam! His eyes were bright blue there, like Barton’s and Selvig’s.”

“Are you saying that he’s been mind-controlled like he did them?” 

“Exactly! So, I asked Thor further if Lokester said something during his stay in prison in Asgard and he said that he muttered some name Thanos or something. And I added two to two when Thor said the story about Thanos.” Natasha gestured him to continue. “So I have a theory, with some evidence that Loki isn’t entirely to blame for the invasion. And he already paid for his crimes in Asgard’s prison, you know.” 

“You’re strangely lenient towards this guy, Tony.”

“I just hate the unjustified punishments, Natasha. Loki paid for his crimes already and he was brainwashed by someone else. I think he deserves a second chance. Like we all got.”

For a long while, Natasha was observing him quietly. Her eyes never leaving his, trying to read out his thoughts or soul. Tony couldn’t be sure. Finally, she stood up from her chair and walked closer to him. She took a place next to him and placed her hand on top of his knee. 

“We already know that Loki wasn’t entirely to blame for the invasion,” she revealed with a smirk. “When he came down to Earth, Thor gained a pardon and an agreement to stay for Loki through SHIELD. Did you honestly think that we’d let an alien villain and criminal wander through Earth without our knowledge? Tony. Who do you think we are? We know that Loki lives here for three years now. We know that he’s not popping out from Asgard to occasionally cause mischief but from his apartment in Manhattan. We know everything.”

“Everything?” Tony asked, swallowing hard.

Natasha leaned closer and whispered in his ear. 

“Everything. Including you dating him.” At that Tony’s eyes widened in a shock. Natasha only laughed and leaned further from him. “You didn’t honestly believe that you can keep it a secret, could you, Tony?”

“How long?”

“From the very beginning,” she informed him. “When you started to  _ go out incognito  _ in the evenings? When you purchased a regular car. Yeah, I decided to observe you, like I was assigned to observe Loki. And how surprised I was at the beginning that Loki uses his female glamour to meet with you in some high-class restaurant. I continued to watch both of you.”

“Do the rest of the team know too?”

“Just me,” well that was relaxing. “Don’t worry, even Fury doesn’t know yet. As long as Loki is not a serious threat to you and us… I won’t tell your secret.”

“Thanks, Tasha.” Tony got up from the couch and decided to go back to the penthouse. Natasha already knew, so there was no reason to butter her up some more. “Keep it to yourself, ok?”

“My lips are sealed, Tony.” They gave each other a curt nod before Tony went to the elevator. “For the record, as long as he makes you happy, Tony…”

“He does,” Stark couldn’t help the dopey smile that crept onto his lips. “He makes me the happiest man alive, Tasha.”

“Then that’s all that matters to me, Tony. If you’re happy with him… then I’m happy for you.”

“Can I hug you?” She rolled her eyes at him but agreed nonetheless. Tony grabbed her in his bear-hug and squeezed lightly. “I really love him, Natasha.” 

“Then who am I to stand on the way of true love?” she laughed and Tony soon joined her, before he stepped to the elevator. Before the door slid close she spoke once more. “Just remember to invite me to your wedding!”

Why was everyone planning their wedding already? He just told them he’s dating Loki, for god’s sake! 

On his way to the penthouse, Tony couldn’t help but smile the entire time. He was this close to finally be open with Loki in public. It was exciting! Only two more people have left and then… he and Loki can properly show their love to the whole world. Yes, that was a nice view for the upcoming future. 


	5. Step five: Treading lightly

**Step five:**

**“Treading lightly”**

_ So hey! I’m alive and well after telling Nat about me and my honey, but she knew about us already. Well, maybe not entirely well, but the reason for my sour mood now is the absence of my boyfriend. He’s off to do some princely thing back at home. He’s been gone for a week now. And won’t be back for the next two. He wanted to sneak me into his room, like a rebellious teenager, but let’s be honest. We can’t be quiet in the bedroom, and two, his folks don’t know he’s dating a Midgardian. Unless the creepy-peeper told us off. However, Lo says he’s keeping us off his radar, but one can never be sure. Anyway, now that Lolo is off and I miss him like crazy. You know, when I go away for some SI thing or Avengers shit and can’t take him with me, we rely heavily on phone calls and such. But when he’s off in space? I’m waiting like a good little wife for him to come back. Hmm… I yet have to figure out how to make an intergalactic phone. I’m sure I can do it. I’m a genius, and I’m dating a magician. Yes, maybe big brother bear will help me out as well? J, mark that as a plan for this week!  _

_ “Right away, Sir.” _

_ But with my kitten away, I can throw myself into work and convince my friends to Lo and I. There’s only two more left, but they’ll be the hardest to convince. First, Captain is ever righteous, and the idea of my founding with a villain will be unreasonable for him. And two, Clint has a personal vendetta against my boo. Can’t blame him, right? Lo messed with his head a bit, but it’s all in the past, and he had no other choice. He was actually forced by the stone as well. Hmm… maybe it will be a connection between them? _

_ “I think it’s a fools’ hope, Sir.”  _

_ “One can have hope, Jay. Don’t take it away from me.” _

_ “Very well, Sir,” the AI agreed. “However, I’ll be ready with suits if things go south for you during an encounter with Agent Barton.” _

_ “This is why you’re my best pal, Jay-Jay.” _

_ “You’re my best pal as well, Sir.” _

_ “I’m not gonna cry, but that was touching kiddo.” _

_ “I learn from the best, Sir.” _

_ Back to the business again, so I wouldn’t have to be ashamed of my manly tears. So, Clint. I need to tread this lightly. Maybe give him some gift first? He’s been tiring me lately for the new arrows. Perhaps with this gift, he’ll look easier at Lo and me? Well, it’s worth a try.  _

_ So, folks, I’m off to bribe one of my friends to stand up for my lover and I. Wish me luck. See you! _

Tony finished the new arrows for Clint in record time. He had a new set for him ready by an evening. Stark asked Jarvis if Clint is back to the tower, which the AI confirmed. Hawkeye was practicing in the gym. Tony grabbed the set of arrows and made his way to the communal gym. He found Clint singing a song from Frozen while targeting the bullseye. Well, there wasn’t the biggest Disney lover than Clint Barton. He was only seconded by Loki, but it was top-secret. 

“Hey, man,” Tony greeted him as he stepped into the gym. Clint let the arrow fly, and it hit the middle perfectly. Man, the guy has an aim. Barton turned to him and gave a curt nod before he shot another arrow. It hit the same spot.

“Hey,” he responded and put his bow down. “Came to train a bit?”

“I came to give this to you,” Tony walked closer and presented Clint with the new arrows.

The archer’s face lit up like Christmas lights when he pulled one out of the quiver and watched it closely. Tony smiled at his friend’s reaction. He immediately shot one out and hit the middle of the bullseye as always. 

“I updated them with a sensor of movements. Even when your target is moving, the arrow will follow them instantly,” Stark explained. “I also added a heavy knocking out the mixture to the quiver. And the last update I did, you can retract your arrows back to you by the nanotech I’m using in my suits.”

“Wow,” Clint commented, brushing his fingers over the arrows once more. “Thanks, Tony.”

“I’m glad you like this,” Clint smiled in gratitude, and Stark smiled in return. 

“So… what’s with the gift?” Barton inquired, as he put the new quiver and arrows on the bench in the corner of the room. “I’ve been pestering you about it for months, why now?”

“I’ve been busy?” 

“Don’t give me that shit,” Clint came back to him and looked his sternly in the eye. “What do you want from me?”

“Why do you always think that I want something when I give something to you?” 

“Nothing comes off for free. I learned that in the circus, my friend,” Clint patted him on his shoulder and gave him a pointed look. “Spill it, Stark.”

“So, I’m dating someone…” Wasn’t it better to just rip off the band-aid? Jarvis had his back if things went south so… yep, with Clint beating around bush won’t do. He’s a straightforward man, and he expects others to be the same. 

“Cool,” Barton replied. “We all suspected that you’re slowly settling up with someone. So, who’s the lady? Pepper? Or that hot blonde reporter?”

“No, it’s not Pepper, and it’s definitely not Christine Everheart,” he informed him and took a small step back that wasn’t unnoticed by Clint. “It’s not a woman altogether.”

“A guy? I didn’t know you swing that way too, Tony.” There wasn’t any disgust on his face but a curious expression. “So, who is he? Do we know him? Oh my god, it’s Steve?”

“No,” Tony’s body shook at the very thought of him and Captain America as a couple. No-no. His pops had a crush on Stevie-boy, not him. “It’s no one from the team, but you know him.”

“Someone from SHIELD? Perhaps Agent Fitz? He’s as smart as you. I could totally see the two of you…”

“That’s not him either… it’s someone who… am…”

“Come on, spill it, Tony. Who’s your man?”

“Loki…” Tony whispered and bit hard on his lower lip.

Here, he said it. Now he needed to wait for Clint’s reaction. He expected everything, from an arrow in his eye to him being thrown out of the window. Sure, it was usually Loki’s thing, but you could never know what Clint picked up from him after the mind enslaving. But Clint was only blinking at him with a blank expression on his face. It looked as if he didn’t hear or understand what Tony said to him. Perhaps he should repeat himself? Or better not. It’s not wise to push your luck. 

“Did you say you’re dating Loki? As if the god of mischief, Thor’s little brother?” Barton finally opened his mouth to speak. His voice full of disbelief, eyes searching for a lie in Tony. Alas, he couldn’t find any. It was the simplest truth. “How did that happen?”

_ Wait?  _ Why did Clint not attack him? Where were the shouts of Tony’s idiocy? Of betraying the team? Words of sleeping with the enemy and giving the secrets out? Where were the threats of calling Fury? Why wasn’t Clint mad? 

It was Tony’s turn to blink in confusion at his friend. 

“Huh?” he managed to say.

“How did it happen? When the two of you…”

“Aren’t you mad that I’m sleeping with the enemy?”

“Loki stopped being our enemy a long time ago,” Clint explained, walking towards the bench in the corner. He sat down and waited for Tony to join him. Stark was too stunned to do so, and he stayed in his place with mouth agape. It was shocking, ok? “I’d say he’s more of an ally now. With all the help he’s providing to us and SHIELD. Did you know that your boyfriend is an official consultant in magical things for SHIELD?”

“Huh?” Loki never mentioned this. Sure he said that he’s working as a consultant in some facility, but he never stated it’s SHIELD. Oh, he’ll have words with Loki when he’s back from Asgard. Why didn’t he tell him?

“In fact, he and I are on speaking terms, you know,” Clint continued, giving Tony a knowing look. “I’ve seen him once texting to someone very eagerly. When he went to use the bathroom, I sneaked into his phone and spotted your cute picture as you sleep and drool on the pillow, on his phone screen. You should teach him to do a better password than  _ Loki is the king.  _ Seriously? Even a five-year-old would crack it.”

“And you’re ok with us dating?”

“I’ve seen how happy he is, and I’ve seen how you’re happy lately. As long as Loki isn’t doing anything villainously I’m cool with this,” Clint collected his arrows and got up from the bench. He walked closer to Tony and stopped. “Just remember that Fury doesn’t know about you and him and when he finds out… it may get ugly for you and Loki. Oh, and Steve… does he know already?”

“No.”

“Then prepare for the lecture of your life, man. And prepare Loki for the biggest shovel talk he could ever imagine,” Clint walked towards the exit. However, before he stepped out of the gym, he turned to Tony once more. “And I’m totally witnessing your wedding, dude!”

Once alone, Tony wondered how everything went smoothly. Perhaps it was thanks to his reindeer games, or maybe his friends were truly understanding. Well, Tony decided not to dwell on this too much. After all, you don’t look a gifted horse into the mouth, right? He’ll take whatever he can. 

_ Well, only one to go.  _

_ How hard the lecture from Steve can be?  _

Tony didn’t have much more time to wonder about it, as Steve walked into the gym and approached him.

“I’ve been looking for you, Tony,” he started giving him a pointed look. “I think we have something to talk about.”

_ Well, shit. Here goes nothing. _

  
  
  



	6. step six: all plans go to hell under star-spangled gaze

**Step six:**

**“All plans go to hell under star-spangled gaze”**

Tony stood still, as Steve was giving him one of those looks. Steve wasn’t good in words, but when it came to criticizing someone, his eyes told you everything. Stark already heard the never-ending lecture he was going to get in his mind. He could easily imagine it. Steve will sit him down like a five-year-old and will start giving him a lecture. And no one who survived one of those lectures was the same man afterward. So, Tony tried to mentally prepare himself. He tried to think quickly about some plan to tell him about Lokester, but nothing came to his mind. Steve was two-goody-shoes, the possibility of him understanding this was as thin as air. 

“Tony,” Captain addressed him slowly. Stark raised his gaze at his friend and waited. Perhaps, Steve already knew? Maybe Natasha broke her word and told him? Or maybe Thor blabbered about it without thinking? Or maybe… “Are you listening to me?”

“Sir, yes, Sir!” Tony saluted him, even though he heard no word from his speech. “But you might tell me that again, Capsicle.” 

“I said that we need to talk about your latest actions in missions,” Tony frowned at him. So, this wasn’t Loki’s lecture? “You’re very distracted lately. The past few months you’ve been acting even more reckless during the missions. I’m worried about you, Tony. What is going on?”

“Ammm…”

“I may not understand your technology, but I’m quite good with humans, Tony,” he continued, walking further into the gym and sitting down on the bench. He beckoned at Tony to do the same. Stark swallowed hard and compiled his request. “Talk to me, Tony. What’s going on with you?”

“Ok…” Maybe it’s better to rip the band-aid off? At least the lecture will end faster. Yes, this is a good plan. “It’s because I’m in love.”

“That’s fantastic, Tony! I’m so happy for you!” Steve said joyfully, clasping his big hand over Tony’s shoulder. “Who is she? Someone from your company? Some journalist? Some model? Or, did you and Miss Potts get back together?” 

“No, Pepper and I are definitely done,” Tony replied his voice quieter with every next word. “He’s not a woman at all.”

“A man?” Tony nodded to that. Steve’s face was slightly uncomfortable. Sure, in his time it was frowned upon, but the man was learning the new world just fine lately. “Well… if you love him then I can only be happy for you two. Do I know him?” 

“Yes.” Steve gestured at him to continue. Tony’s voice was so quiet now that he was barely whispering. “It’s Loki.”

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear it clearly.”

“It’s Loki,” Tony repeated louder and took a deep breath, readying himself for the lecture. Here it goes. 

“Loki? Thor’s brother?” Stark confirmed quickly with a single nod. “You’re in love with our enemy? You’re sleeping with our biggest enemy? With the most wanted criminal on Earth? Are you out of your mind, Stark!?”

“He’s not our enemy now…”

“This is… you're compromised!” Rogers shouted, getting up from the bench, arms thrown into the air. Oh, Steve was fuming. Tony could almost see the steam coming out of his ears, as his face was red from the anger. Yep, Tony totally expected this. He was ready for this. “He invaded Earth, Tony. For God’s sake… how could you do it? I always knew that you’re thinking with your dick, but this is beyond anything, Stark!”

“Language, Captain,” Tony couldn’t stop himself from commenting. 

“Oh, this is worth bad language, Stark!” 

“Look, I know you see him as a villain, but he’s not… at least not anymore,” Tony tried to reason with him. “He’s been quiet for months now, thanks to me. He even helps sometimes, even though you can’t see him. He saved my life then, you saw him.”

“Yes, I wondered why he did so, now I know,” Steve muttered under his nose. “But he’s still the enemy! He invaded Earth.”

“Not by his own choice!” Tony argued back, pulling out his phone. He quickly opened files about his lover and presented them to Steve. “I have everything on that invasion. Yes, Loki led the chitauri here, but he was just a puppet in Thanos’s hands. The bastard used the mind stone on Loki and forced him to lead an attack on Earth. After Loki was tortured by him and his dog. Look… I don’t say that Loki hadn't done bad things here. I only say that not everything was his fault. He is a changed man now. He deserves a second chance. We all had gotten a second chance too.”

Steve remained silent after Tony’s little speech. He was scrutinizing his eyes at Stark, and that gaze was worth a million words. Tony could easily see the disappointment in those two blue pools that all the world had come to love. He expected this, but deep down he had hoped that Steve would understand, especially after Tony forgave his buddy Bucky. But it seemed that he misunderstood Steve’s friendship towards him. With a heavy heart, Tony stood up from the bench and went to exit the gym. Before he stepped out, he turned to Captain, who was standing with his back to Stark.

“If it’ll come to choosing between you and him…” he stopped himself for a moment, hoping that Steve will turn around and change his mind. But this wasn’t the case. Rogers was standing stiffly with his back to Tony. “I will choose him, Steve. I will always choose him.”

With that, he left Steve to his thoughts and went back to the penthouse. Hurt written all over his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one to go. Will Steve convince himself to Loki and Tony at the end? Stay tuned.


	7. step seven: The proper introduction

**Step Seven:**

**“The proper introduction”**

_ Hey, there folks! It’s me again, Tony. So, I talked to all my teammates/friends about my honey-bunny and… well it could have gone worse, you know. Most of them were accepting. Some of them knew already about Lo and I. It sounds like a nice tale, right? Yeah, but no. My friend… more like a captain of my team wasn’t very optimistic about me and Loki. I knew he will be one of the hardest to convince, and that I shouldn’t get my hopes high, but deep down in my heart I hoped that he will be more understanding. Especially that I forgave and welcomed his buddy into the team. And that was a huge deal to me. Steve’s buddy and I have personal stuff between us that wasn’t easy to bypass.  _

_ So, ever since I told Steve-O about Loki, he’s been avoiding me and whenever he spots me, he gives me the disappointed look. Like I chose to fall in love with our ex-enemy? Hello, Stevie-boy, I didn’t choose it, I just fell in love with him. But I’m glad I did. Loki is everything to me, and yes, I know I sound like crazy since I’ve never acted like this with my exes. But Loki is different. He’s like my other half. Truly. I never believed in this romantic shit that you can read in books about, but with him… hell… it’s like everything is happening now and I can’t help but welcome it with open arms.  _

_ But, aside from me being mushy about my Reindeer, let’s get back to the business. So, my friends more or less accepted me and my honeybunch. Which is good. We can emerge from the shadows and be just our happy in-love selves. Of course, just because we’re out to my team that doesn’t mean we are all about PDA in front of them. I know that just because they accepted it, it’s still a bit strange for them to see me and Loki together. We keep the PDA to the minimum in front of them. Just a small kiss here or hand-holding there, some cuddling on the couch when watching a movie, but nothing outstanding. Besides, Loki likes to keep it more private. He says it’s how it goes in Asgard. People in love are not about PDA in there, especially a prince like he is. So yeah, we’re not acting like horny teenagers on the couch, if you know what I mean.  _

_ Anyway, it’s been a bit of a hectic time lately for all of us, and now we have more or less vacation time. Which is a great opportunity for a proper introduction of Loki as my boyfriend… wait, am I not too old to be someone’s boyfriend? How should I call myself? _

_ “Mr. Odinson calls you his betrothed,” Jarvis prompted.  _

_ “But we’re not engaged yet.” _

_ “I believe there’s no equivalent of a boyfriend in Asgard, Sir,” Jarvis explained. “Perhaps, intended or courted would fit you better?” _

_ “It all means engaged, right?” _

_ “Indeed, Sir,” Jarvis agreed with him. “Perhaps, now that you revealed your relationship with Mr. Odinson younger, he will introduce you to his parents? He was curious about the state of your suits, Sir. He wanted to know if they will survive the space-travel.” _

_ “You think I’ll meet his folks, J?” Jarvis didn’t reply to the obviousness. “It’s gotten so serious, buddy.” _

_ “Do you mind it, Sir?” _

_ “Not at all, J.”  _

_ Tony took a deep breath and bit down on his lip. Then, he remembered that he was still recording his vlog.  _

_ Right. So, now that we established the proper title for me, more or less, let’s get back to this. So, we have some free time now and I thought it’s about time I introduce Loki properly as my partner. Oh, that’s a better word. A partner. Yes. I decided to hold a dinner in our penthouse and invite all my teammates to it, including Steve. I’m not sure if he shows up, but I hope for it.  _

_ So, keep your fingers crossed so the dinner would go well and there will be no dead avenger in tomorrow’s news. See ya, guys!  _

When Tony walked into the penthouse, he was hit with an incredible scent of homemade food. He made his way to the kitchen and spotted Loki, hovering over several pots, holding a wooden spoon and tasting some red sauce. 

“It smells delicious, Lo,” he said to the god. 

Loki turned around and Tony gave him a look. There were several red spots on his  _ kiss-the-cook  _ apron, that Tony had gotten for him as a gift after he discovered Loki’s talent in cooking. He worked magic not only when he was battling or casting spells. His cooking was pure magic as well. Tony walked closer to him to take a look at the pots. Ah! They’ll be eating coq au vin. Loki favored french dishes over the American’s. Who was Tony to judge his tastebuds? He was happy to provide Loki with his favorite things on Midgard.  __

“I hope your teammates will appreciate it,” Loki replied and pushed the spoon with a sauce into Tony’s opened mouth. Yes, it was so delicious. Tony licked the spoon clean with a gleam in his eyes. The god rolled his eyes at him. “However, perhaps we shouldn’t tell them I cooked it. They may think I wanted to poison them.”

“Gotcha, babe.” Tony agreed with him and looked at the clock on the wall. It was five p.m., they still had an hour before the team will assemble in their dining room. “I’ll hit the shower and change. I smell like oil.”

“Nothing new for me, love,” Loki turned down the stove, where a raspberry-pie was baked and turned off the fire under pots. He gave himself an overlook and smirked at Tony. “I believe I need a shower as well. We should not waste the precious water, don’t you think so, darling?”

“I like your thinking, sweetheart.”

A half an hour, a long and steamy sex-shower later, they put clean clothes on themselves. Tony decided for midnight blue dress pants, a white shirt with thin, silver lines, and a matching vest. While Loki went in for a full look. He chose a well-fitted black Armani suit, black shirt underneath it, and an emerald-green tie matching his eyes. Oh, he knew what he was doing to Tony when he was wearing this suit. Stark already imagined how he’ll peel it off Loki later. He couldn’t wait. 

The first one to arrive was Thor. He walked into the penthouse with a huge grin on his face. He was their biggest supporter, which wasn’t surprising. After learning how Tony makes his baby brother happy, he welcomed Tony into his family with open arms. He sat on the seat pointed to him by Loki, it will be by his right side, while Tony will seat on his left, so they could hold hands. The next one was Bruce and Natasha. They gave Loki a curt nod and presented him with some red wine. Loki thanked them and placed the bottle on the table. He had chosen another wine but decided to open the one from Tony’s friends, as a gesture of graditude. Clint came a moment after them and took a seat next to Natasha. 

Tony looked over his friends and then he looked towards the elevator. The unspoken question hung in the air. Neither of his friends revealed the whereabouts of Steve. Tony knew that it was a possibility that he won’t come, but he still hoped. 

When they were all seated, Tony grabbed Loki’s hand in his and squeezed lightly.

“Guys, I want all of you to…” he didn’t finish, as the elevator pinged and the door slid open. Steve walked cautiously into the room, eyes settled on Tony, lips pressed in a tight line. They all were quite shocked, but Natasha. She gave a small winkle to Tony, as Steve was walking around the table and took the last, empty seat. 

“I apologize for being late,” Steve spoke in a neutral voice. “I tried to find a matching shirt.”

Tony was blinking, dazzled from Steve’s showing up. He hoped for it, but it was still shocking as hell. 

He felt a nudge in his side. Right. He was introducing Loki here. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Yes, now that we’re all here, thank you for coming,” he started again. “I want to properly introduce you to my…” he looked at Loki with a soft smile. “My life partner, the man I’m in love with. Guys, please meet, Loki Odinson, my boyfriend.”

“It is my pleasure to meet you under different circumstances,” Loki added and offered them a curt smile. “I believe that within time, we can be… at least civil towards each other since I will be an often guest in this tower.”

“You’re not a guest here, babe,” Tony quickly corrected him. “In fact, you are moving in permanently, Lo.” Tony leaned close and left a peck on Loki’s pale cheek. “Yep. We’ll move the rest of your magical stuff in the study and you’re moving in.”

“Oh god, it’s so delicious,” Clint said with his mouth full of food. “Where did you order it?”

“Actually...Loki cooked it,” Tony expected that Clint will spit it out, but the man only held the food in his mouth for a moment, before he swallowed. Everyone waited for his reaction. And, truth to be told, Tony was shocked more than the rest.

“Oh man, it’s so good,” he commented before he turned his eyes to Steve. “Sorry, Cap, but your job as the team’s cook is now being passed to Lokester there. Where did you learn how to cook, Loki? I demand you to cook the family dinners now. Who’s with me?”

The rest of them, minus Steve, dug in and agreed with Clint’s idea. Well, who would have thought that the way to Avengers' hearts would be through dinner? Tony certainly didn’t. 

Captain America was still silent, eyes moving between Tony and Loki, while the others were chatting lightly with the god. Clint was teasing Loki merciless about his too-easy-to-crack phone password and how he knew from months. Natasha, of course, beat him, telling that she knew from the beginning. Bruce tried to calm them, so he could hold an actual conversation with Loki about some space-connected things. Thor was simply happy to be next to his brother. 

Tony tuned out the happy chatter and turned his eyes on Steve. When their eyes crossed he saw some uncertainty in Steve’s. There was something else as well, but Tony couldn’t decode it.

“Steve?” he called out to him and the chatting around the table frozen. All eyes settled on Captain America. 

“Come on, Steve,” Bruce tried to mediate. “They’re so sappily in love that you can’t, not accept this. Just look at them.”

“And Loki stopped being our enemy a long time ago,” Natasha added, giving him one of her serious looks. “Give them a break, Steve. They’re in love. If Loki would want to screw up with us, he wouldn’t be doing kissy faces with Stark whenever he’s got a chance. They’re just kids in love.”

“I’m far from being a…” Loki started, but one sharp look from Natasha silenced him. 

Finally, Steve’s expression changed. He took a deep breath and looked Loki in the eye.

“If you hurt him, or betray him… nothing will stop me from getting to you,” he said sternly. “Do you understand, Loki? If you break Tony’s heart, I will show you my bad side.”

“Awww, Stevie!” Tony cooed at him. So, all this time he was just worried about Tony. He did care for Tony. It was heartwarming. 

“I assure you, Captain Rogers, it is not my aim to break Tony’s heart or hurting him,” Loki answered to him. “His heart is the most treasured thing for me. I intend to take the best care of it for as long as Anthony will let me. I hope that it will be for a very long time. I could never hurt him, for it would be more devastating to me than hurting myself. Anthony’s life and heart are the most important to me. I will do my best to protect him.”

“Loki…” Tony leaned into his side and interlocked their fingers. “That’s the most romantic thing you ever said to me. Beats even the love confession. God, I love you, Lo.”

“See, they’re just crazy kids in love,” Clint interjected with a fake sick-expression. “Cut them some slack, Steve. Let them be happy. They deserve it.”

It took a while, but eventually, Steve nodded to Clint’s plea. He started to dig his food, with only a bit of reluctance, but when he tasted it properly, he agreed with Clint’s statement. Loki was indeed a great cook. The heavy atmosphere disappeared in seconds, and the happy chatting returned to the table. Loki was indulging all his friends, while Tony pressed himself into Loki’s side and sighed happily. He expected things to go wrong, but he was happy to be mistaken for the first time in his life. 

Perhaps everything will be ok now. At least, they didn’t have to hide anymore. And that was something Tony yearned for months. He caught Loki smiling at him and he smiled in a return. 

Yes, everything will be ok now. 

As long as Fury will accept them as well. But Tony will worry about it later. For now, he’ll bask in the joy that grew during the introducing dinner. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end folks.   
> Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea stuck in my mind since yesterday and I decided to indulge in it. Hope you like it!


End file.
